


The Neko House

by Wizzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Girl, F/M, M/M, Neko House, cat boy, mansion, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: Makie isn't exactly your average eighteen year old girl. She's got an enormous mansion and more money than one person could ever need... all thanks to her aunt. However, Makie's taken on a very special task: collect and protect one very special species... the cat people. With the help of the cat boy Ryosuke, Makie is turning her aunt's former home into a Neko House.





	

A cream colored cat gave a small meow, calling my attention over to an alleyway. That particular sound is one whose meaning I know by heart at this point. I ran up, turning into the alley as my little partner darted in, already heading towards our destination.

Soon enough, my four-legged friend came to a halt by a few trash cans and glanced back at me. This must have been where the next one was. I stopped beside Ryosuke and knelt down, looking between the metal cans. There, cowering in the shadows was a cat.

“It's okay, I won't hurt you,” I said, my voice soft and gentle as made a 'come here' sort of motion with my hand. Hopefully I could coax it out of its hiding spot. “Come on out.” Ryosuke gave a small mew, as if trying to help me convince it.

Reluctantly, the little one crawled out. I held out my hand, palm facing up and low to the ground. This was a simple thing you can do when meeting a new animal to show that you meant no harm. It also allows them the get your scent, which can make a big difference in their opinion of you.

It was a little calico cat. For those who are unfamiliar with the term, it generally refers to a white cat who has patches of solid black, orange and brown, or any combination of two of those. Calicos were also usually females. Seeing a male calico was a rare occurrence and if ever you did find one, he was more than likely sterile.

Finally managing to get it out, I scratched it gently under it's chin. Usually that was good for calming a cat. At least, in my experiences it was, but then again I've always been pretty good with animals. Which is why work part-time in a pet shop, but that's another story for another time.

When I felt like it was calm enough, I very carefully lifted it up. As it was lifted, I quickly discovered that it was a male. A male calico. That was a rare find, but not so rare if he really was what Ryosuke and I had been searching for.

Ah, I never did explain, did I? You see, Ryosuke isn't some ordinary cat. When he chooses to, he can transform into a sort of human form. I say “sort of” because his human form isn't completely human... he still has his cat ears and his tail. Not that I mind that. In fact, I rather like it.

Many people refer to creatures like him as “Nekos,” but that's not quite accurate. You see, the term “Neko” is really just the word “cat” in Japanese. The word itself doesn't exactly mean what Ryo is, but people commonly use it that way anyway. Calling him a “Cat Boy” is much more accurate, or as I prefer to say it: Kitty Boy.

Anyways, back to the present! Oh, wait, I'm Makie, in case you're wondering, but you're probably not so we'll skip it for now and back to the present moment.

“What do you think Ryo? Think he's like you?” The cream colored cat at my feet mewed in response. That was about what I thought. I adjusted the young calico into a comfortable position for the walk back to my home. Everyone would be happy to see a new face and hopefully he'd like us as much as we were going to like him.


End file.
